I did it for Love chapter 6
by Babychicky14
Summary: this s is a coontinuation of the story and if you reveiew i will send you the first few chapters of this story


~Flashback~

"Itachi, don't!" Sasuke yelled hysterically watching his older bother, the person he idols slay his parents in front of him.

Tea stood in the back round watching in horror. She saw Itachi's eyes drained of emotion. Nothing betraying on his face showing regret, sadness or guilt.

Tea woke up gasping, with tears running down her face.

"It was just a dream," she sighed.

But somehow in the back of her mind the vivid dream seemed real. Tea knew she wouldn't be able to see Itachi in public due to his father. Tea decided she had a sweet tooth so she made her way out of bed. She went through her normal morning routine and headed out. Today she decided to wear a black tube that cut off above her belly button, jean shorts that were *cough* very short *cough*. She also put on matching black fingerless gloves and black flats. Tea put her hair up in a bun with loose strand around her face.

"Okay mom I'm going out!" Tea yelled eagerly ready for some ice cream.

"See ya sweetie!" her mom yelled back affectionately.

She skipped eagerly to the ice cream shop.

"Hey Hun, chocolate swirl?" her friend Ciala asked.

"Yep^_^," she said.

High pitched giggles and gasps erupted throughout the ice cream shop, Tea turned around to be met eye to eye with Itachi and his little brother. When he saw Tea he flashed her, his crooked smile. The heat rushed to her cheeks.

"Tea!" Sasuke's innocent voice yelled while running up to her and hugging her legs.

Tea smiled down to him.

"Hello Sasuke-Kun," she said while kissing his forehead.

She giggled at Sasuke's blush. Sasuke ran back to Itachi who had his ice cream.

"Here's your ice cream," Ciala said smiling.

She thanked her and paid for it.

"Man, I want to talk to him," Tea said sneaking in a glance.

Itachi walked past her on his way out and whispered in her ear, "Meet me at the lake at midnight."

"Okay," she whispered back.

And with that he and Sasuke left.

A few minutes before midnight, Tea headed towards the lake. Tonight was a perfect night, the full moon lighting the path while the breeze cooled the temperature to a perfect amount. As she began to see the lake she saw Itachi looking up at the stars. Tea walked up beside him and intertwined their fingers together. When Itachi looked at her she could see something different about them but she tossed that thought aside.

"We shouldn't be doing this now," Tea bought up.

Itachi smirked and said, "I know,"

"Tea I wanted to give you something just in case I'm not here," as she heard him say the last few words she heard a hint of something in his voice.

Then Itachi pulled out a silver necklace shaped like an angel. Tea put her hand over her mouth.

"Wow Itachi, it's beautiful!" Tea said awed.

Itachi went around her and placed the necklace on her neck and kissed her neck as he closed the necklace.

"Thank you Itachi," she said as she jumped on him making Itachi land on top of her.

Tea looked at Itachi's now shining eyes. He leaned in towards her lips.

"Have I earned it yet?" he says teasingly, leaving Tea to remember what happened a few days ago.

"We _**really**_ shouldn't be doing this," Tea murmured eyeing his lips.

"Since when do _**you**_ listen to authority?" Itachi said smirking.

Tea narrowed her eyed knowing he has a point.

"But, I respect you fat-,"

Itachi silenced her by crashing his lips to hers. Tea moaned on contact as she felt his tongue explore her mouth. She almost forgot how great a kisser Itachi was. Itachi and Tea parted lips for air and Itachi went for her neck. As he sucked and bit her neck, Tea couldn't help the moans that were escaping her mouth. Tea slowly ran her hands down his chest while accidentally brushing up against his manhood, Itachi moaned and bought his lips eagerly back to hers. He placed his hands on both sides of her head while sharing long, hot, passionate kisses with her. Tea pulled away for air. Her head was dizzy from his kisses. She was falling in love with Uchiha Itachi. Itachi removed himself from on top of her and pulled her into his lap. She placed her head in the crook of his neck and he laid his head on hers and she drifted off to sleep.

"Goodnight, My Angel," he whispered.

~End Flashback~

As Tea walked into the now deserted Uchiha compound, the rain started to pour down. She made her way to Sasuke's house and saw Sasuke crawled into a little ball crying profusely.

"Sasuke," she whispered and went up to him, placed him into her lap and wrapped her arms around him.

"Why?! Why I thought Itachi…," he said through muffled sobs.

She couldn't attempt to answer; it was still processing through her brain. In her mind the Itachi that she knew since academy times would never do anything like this. Her boyfriend the one she shared kisses and embraces with would not do this. He wouldn't leave her. And he would not hurt his little brother whom he loved so much. After joining ANBU she could fell him changing but she didn't think it would result in this. Thinking back on the dream she had a few weeks ago, it was really vision of the future.

"I will get my revenge," she heard Sasuke say with a new resolve in his voice.

Sasuke stepped out of her lap and wiped away his tears, "I'll become an avenger!"

Now she sees what he meant last night.

~Flashback~

Tea sat on her bed glancing at the pendent around her neck.

"It's been two week since I've last seen him," she thought.

She walked outside onto the balcony glancing at the moon feeling the breeze blowing gently on to her face and sighed.

"Itachi," she whispered out loud

"Yeah," she heard a voice respond back.

She has wanted to hear his voice so bad that she thought she was starting to hear it. Ever since that little session with "Fugaku-Sama" she hasn't seen or heard from Itachi.

"Tea," she heard the same voice whisper.

She looked down and saw Itachi.

She smiled, "Itachi," she said to loudly.

A smirk spread across his face acknowledging she spoke louder than she should. Tea's smile faded.

"He said that he doesn't want to see you anymore," she remembered Shisui say to her a few days ago.

"I thought you didn't want to see me anymore," she said narrowing her eyes and pursing her lips.

"You really shouldn't think so much," he said with a mocking smile.

Tea turned around, getting ready to go back inside, but Itachi's alluring voice stopped her.

"Do you really think I would say something like that?" he questioned her seriously.

Tea leaned onto the banister looking into Itachi's eyed and poked her lip out.

"No I guess not," she said smiling at him.

Itachi's infamous smirk returned and he motioned for her to come. Tea glanced between Itachi and the ground.

"I promise I'll catch you," he said noticing her doubt.

"I don't know," she said through her teeth.

"Trust me," he said, his irresistible husky voice seeming to wrap around her prompting her to jump.

Tea closed her eyes and jumped. She landed bridal style in a pair of familiar warm arms.

"I told you I'd catch you," he whispered in her ear.

His cool breath sent chills down her spine.

"You have no idea how much I missed you," her voice replied shakily.

"Mmm, I have an idea," he replied while kissing her jaw line.

He placed her on the ground and she wrapped her arms around his neck while he around her waist pulling her closer to his body. He then pressed his warm, smooth lips against hers slowly parting hers. Their lips moved in perfect sync. He pulled away too soon for her and she pouted. He intertwined his fingers with hers and began leading her into the forest. After a while of silent walking he stopped and met Tea's gaze.

**Itachi's POV**

"So…," Tea said breaking the silence awkwardly.

Itachi smirked; Tea knew how to lighten up a mood. He tucked a few stray hairs behind her ear while Tea kept his hand on her face by placing her hand over his. Itachi closed his eyes thinking of what he had to do and what he has done.

"Tea," Itachi started, "what are you true feelings towards me?"

He saw Tea look down and blush, Kami-Sama he was really going to miss how he could easily make her blush.

Tea glanced at him saying softly, "Why the sudden question?"

He looked at her intensely, he really didn't know why.

"Itachi, I was really scared to say this before but you seemed to have change, you're eyes aren't as light as they used to be and you haven't been around as much," she said, he could hear the tears in her voice.

"Angel," Tea blushed and smiled at the name, "ANBU really hasn't given me much free time in between missions."

"Right," she said biting her bottom lip.

Itachi bent down and whispered in her ear, "You know if I had any chance to be with you I would, I can't resist not kissing you." Saying those words he knew he made her blush, he chuckled deeply and nipped at her ear.

Itachi felt her lose her knees tremble, reassuring him he was pleasing her. He slowly planted kisses. He kissed her ear, then her cheek, and then at the corner of her mouth. And finally he kissed her lips. Teas knees finally gave and he wrapped his arms around her waist holding her up. This kiss wasn't anything forceful but light and fast. When Itachi pulled away he saw that Tea's eyes were still closed.

"You have no idea what you do to me," he heard her whisper, she opened her eyes and caught the moonlight dancing across her silver eyes, making them seem like they glow.

"I think that's my line," he said his eyes suddenly growing dark.

"Itachi what's wrong?" Tea asked him.

"It's now or never," he thought to himself.

He knew he shouldn't have came he didn't think it would be this hard to leave, but he had a mission to carry out.

"I'm leaving," Itachi said his voice in monotone.

"What? What do you mean you're leaving?" she said confused.

"I killed the Uchiha clan," he said facing away from her.

"You did what?!" she yelled at him.

"All except Sasuke, but barely," he said as a masochistic smile spread across his face.

"Tea, I really care for you and Sasuke I had to do this," Itachi thought.

Itachi walked away, but Tea ran up to him and grabbed his arm.

"I can't believe you would do something like that," she said tears brimming in her eyes.

"It's something that's had to be done; the Uchiha Clan had got out of han-,"

"So you had to kill them all?!" she said interrupting him, "Have you thought of what this will do to Sasuke, how this might effect his childhood. His older brother the person he looks up to has killed his clan. Have you thought of how this might affect us, Itachi. I care about you so much and you would leave me."

Itachi looked at her with unemotional eyes but he felt her pain. He himself didn't want to leave her but he had to. He yanked his arm from her hand and started to walk away.

"Itachi!" she ran up to him again.

Itachi turned around and knocked her unconscious. He felt her fall limp.

"Itachi," he heard her whisper as a single tear fell from her eye down her cheek.

Itachi picked her up bridal style and carried her to her house and place her on her bed. He knew he had to get out of here soon. He looked at Tea, even while asleep her beauty still amazes him. He placed a final kiss on her forehead.

"Goodbye, My angel," he whispered and disappeared in to the night.


End file.
